Dyskusja użytkownika:Merissa77
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Volt:D (dyskusja) 16:49, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) Hejo ^^ Jabu do Cb pisze xD - Archie Komozura 18:25, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) Poczułam się, jagbym była Twym mentorem UuU Hehe, cóż wpierw zrobić powiadasz.... co chcesz! Możesz zacząć pisać Anime (aktualnie Ja, Volt, Nule i Lilli mamy swoje) jakieś opowiadanie, swój region możesz (ja mam w fazie przeróbek, ale będe go kończyć) Prowadzić tu dokumętacje z forum (ja niebawem zacznę) Masz wolną rękę!! :D Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:00, lis 25, 2014 (UTC) Nic złego że tego nie widzisz, bo tego tu nie ma :P Są tylko dyskusje ;) Anime? Bardzo chętnie będe czytać :3 No i zrób sobie profil tutaj, a brdę wiedziała jakie Poki lubisz i jak Ci dać na forum :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:17, lis 25, 2014 (UTC) Szablony... cóż do dziś tego nie ogarniam XD Grafiki też nie, ale jakoś sobie radzę. Jeśli nawet ja to ogarnęłam, to i ty ogarniesz UvU ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:29, lis 25, 2014 (UTC) Witaj, Merissa! Forum jest już otwarte :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Puki sama nie będziesz umieć to kopiuj od innych (gdzie trzeba, to za zgodą) i przerabiaj na własne potrzeby XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:57, lis 25, 2014 (UTC) Oto bardzo fajna ramka na ulubione pokemony: Musisz jedynie wstawić obrazki swoich ulubiony pokemonów i podpisać je :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' A dobra już wiem xD Źle zrozumiałem. Mewcio ma na swoim profilu taką. Spytaj się jej, pewnie pozwoli ci ją skopiować. Jasne, bierz! :D .... a którą? XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 21:22, lis 25, 2014 (UTC) Rozmiar obrazków zmieniasz w ramkach tych co masz na głównym profilu przy |size=250px (size z ang - rozmiar) 250 to rozmiar. Możesz zmieniać na więcej np.: 400px, albo na mniejszy rozmiar 25px. Jednak 250px to idealny rozmiar. Jednak niektóre zdjęcia są większe od innych, tak jak te na twoim profilu. Jeśli chcesz je trochę zmniejszyć to tak jak pisałem - zmień z 250px na mniej np 150px. Spróbuj, a może akurat znajdzie idealny rozmiar. Jeśli nie - poszukaj innego zdjęcia/prześlij swoje zdjęcie :)Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Coś dziwnego było z tą ramką. Skopiowałem ją i wkleiłem i działała ;/ Dziwne...Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' I jeszcze jedno XD W tym szablonie z pokemonami, masz liniki do podstron. Wyglądają tak u ciebie : Użytkownik:merissa/ Articuno Himiko po pierwsze musisz dawać prawdziwy nick do tworzenia podstron. Jak zauważyłaś nazywasz się Merissa77, a nie merissa :P A więc zmieniasz Użytkownik:merissa/ na Użytkownik:Merissa77/- po drugie po Użytkownik:Merissa77/ i zmień imię :P Himiko to raczej postać Mewcia xD A więc powinno to wyglądać tak : Użytkownik:Merissa77/Articuno Merissy. Pamiętaj o tym :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' sneasel sama to samica ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:00, gru 3, 2014 (UTC) foch Nwm, coś się znowi popsuło. Jak się loguje pisze że "konto podejrzane" i w ostateczności się nie mogę zalogować -_- ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 06:42, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) Nie konieczne Volt coś popsuł. Już 4 raz kiedy mam problemy z logowaniem ;&; Widzę co się dzieje na forum, bo ono mi się normalnie wycztuje, więc jestem na bierząco UuU Tylko jak co to u Lili (DeadhSword) nie odpisuj w przygodzie, ani u Nule i u Arta - plany. U Sama też miałam, ale że ty już odpisałaś wszystko się posypało ;-; ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:30, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) Poczekamy aż wróci, to powinien naprawić :) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:51, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) Może nie tyle przezemnie, co związane ze mną... zdaje mi się że ktoś ma dostęp do mojego hasła... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:52, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) DARU NAPISAŁ! OMG! Drake Merwin 18:03, gru 12, 2014 (UTC) Forum działaVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Już uruchamam procedurę XD --''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:37, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Puki co Volta nie ma więc nie wiem... --''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:42, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) Wszystkim nie działało :p Może jakaś przerwa techniczna czy coś. Grunt że teraz działa :) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:58, sty 13, 2015 (UTC) Mnie i Nule też forum nie działa, więc nie jesteś jedyna. Mi się zdaje że to przerwa techniczna. ... ale w "centrali" i wszystkie ich fora są "zamknięte". To chyba kwestia czasu, a anktywują wszystkie fora :) Ja za ten czas odcinek piszę :PMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:31, sty 22, 2015 (UTC) Czekam z niecieroliwością! ^v^ ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:59, sty 22, 2015 (UTC) Hehe, no dobra xDD Ja swoje "epizody" z braku laku będę czerpała z tego co wymyśliłam do anime XD Mój odc. będzie ... nie wiem kiedy :P Może dziś, ale nie chcę zapeszać XDDMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:54, sty 22, 2015 (UTC) Przeczytałam i skomentowałam oraz swój odcinek dodałam XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:58, sty 22, 2015 (UTC) Hehe XDD Oby forum XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:06, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Hehe XDD No też co jakiś czas sprawdzam czy "wróciło" XD Co robie? Leżę leniwie na łóżku, sprawdzam internety i zastanawiam się czy by nie pójść spać XD I potem do lejarza ... A Ty? ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:21, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Dzięki ... w sumie, to tu też możesz mi o tym napisać :p ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:45, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) *Takie tam z Dragonite'em* XDD Hehe, że coś tam z Alphem będzie, to spokojnie XDD Wiesz co? Mam zamiar narysować swoją postać i *moje wyobraźenie* Delpha, Twoją postać i Alpha i Nule z Mephiem XDDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:06, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) GG - ja nie chcę i mój telefon nie chce ... on tak ma ... ehh ... bywa xD Niewygodne? Trochę ... Ciekawi mnie kiedy forum włączą ... niby Volt jutro rano będzie, to może wtedy coś się zadzieje ku lepszemu XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:33, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Ja też zbytnio nie umiem ;-; Dowód? Mój region Shima >> Sasan, liderka typu duch >> jej dyskusja... Tam jest jej szkic... brzydki, ale jest... Odpocząć do Ciebie? Nieee! Wole nie XDDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:53, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Jak tak mówisz to zaczynam się bać XDD Ale ja też planuje "coś" z Alphem XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:23, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Nie zaśmiecasz - było gorzej XDD Noo ... też mam nadzieję że jutro forum już będzie ... Najgorsze było? XDD Aha xDD Mimo to i tak czekam na resztę :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:59, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Tak jak umnie XDD Choć po Hogwarcie mam dla Ciebie coś ... ciekawego XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:25, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Kocham lód, choć nie znosze zimna XDD Taki wewnętrzy ambaras XDD Po moim blogu i głównej bohaterce stwierdziłam że lodowe smoki są kochane ^^ Zwłaszcza że Alph będzie ... czasem mówił co mogę XDD Taka moja "marionetka" XDD Psycho też było by dobre, ale ... potem się dowiesz :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:11, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) A no racja, w fajnych XDD U siebie pamiętam że powiedziałam Delphiemu że będziemy musieli się zabespieczać XDD U Ciebie, Alphonse próbuje być romantyczny, a Nule ... ona ratuje Mephistophelesa przed śmiercią w więzieniu Asha Kechuma XDDDDD Jest moc! XDD Zaraz! To jednak dostanę ten prezent od Delpha? :3Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:01, sty 23, 2015 (UTC) Prezent przyjmę! :D XDD Córkę? Nawet już mam dla niej imię XDD Zaraz! "I tak będziesz miała" ....coś sugerujesz, że Delph .... Kiedy?! XDD Mnie też brak forum ... ehh ... trzeba czakać ... albo się przenosić ... zobaczymy. Tak wgl: Jak tam? :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:35, sty 24, 2015 (UTC) Balore balore... Forum działa~ ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:34, sty 24, 2015 (UTC) Co u mnie? A ze szpitala sobie wróciłam XDD Pozatym nic ciekawego :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:45, sty 24, 2015 (UTC) Przecież forum działa XDD Sny? A wiesz ... Delphy, Delphy wszędzie ... nasz ślub mi się śnił i nasze dzieci XDDDDDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:16, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Hehe, i to dzięki Tobie XDD Wgl, naprawdę mnie z tym zaskoczyłaś UvUMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:27, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Działa, lecz ... próbuje Ci odpowiedź, ale ... nie chce się załadować ... ;c Znaczy ładuje się pooooowooooliiii .... Czego się spodziewałam? Czegoś odnośnie mojej smokowatości cz coś, ale nie ... TEGO! XDDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:39, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Moje IQ nie pozwoliło mi się domyśleć XDD Znacz .... mi też sie coś takiego wyświatla na telefonie ... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:50, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) No jasne! :D Sama kiedyś myślałam o DA, ale ... szybko zrezygnowałam XDD Ocenić w sensie na stronie, czy jakoś... tu, czy na forum? XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:05, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Bardzo chętnie pooglądam :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:15, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Hyhy XDD Szkoła zawsze dołuje :P Jak co to jutro możesz liczyć na moją pomoc XDD :) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:54, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Em, taki fuzji to ja wolę sobie nie robić, więc puki co podziękuje XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:16, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) Już już XDD Czym ja? Aktualnie gram sobie, robie coś na BW, odpisuję Nule na forum i szukam~fajnych amv XDDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:28, sty 27, 2015 (UTC) BO TO JEST ZARĄBISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDD Pozdrów ją, bo już ją lubie XDD A forum mi działa bo ... mam komputer właśnie :P Na telefonie mi nie działa :cMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png ' 16:41, sty 27, 2015 (UTC)